


Клетки всех форм и размеров

by Regis



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>События происходят после второго сезона Героев. <br/>Бета перевода: Тави</p>
    </blockquote>





	Клетки всех форм и размеров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cages in All Shapes and Sizes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/174247) by sparky77. 



> События происходят после второго сезона Героев.   
> Бета перевода: Тави

i.  
Хиро говорит Питеру, что это неправильно – вмешиваться в естественный ход вещей, что когда кому-то приходит время умирать, то, значит, так тому и быть. Хиро говорит, что ему всегда нравился Нэйтан, но это все просто неправильно, и Питер должен был отпустить его.  
  
Но Питер читает мысли Хиро, и потому сдержанно замечает:  
  
\- А каким же образом погребение людей заживо вписывается в твой моральный кодекс?  
  
Хиро нечего возразить на это. Он лишь грустно смотрит на Питера и куда-то телепортируется.  
  
ii.  
Возможно, быть навечно заживо погребенным - вполне справедливое наказание за попытку уничтожения практически всей человеческой расы, но Питер никогда не смог бы спать спокойно, зная, каково сейчас Адаму. Питер не уверен, что кто-либо заслуживает такой судьбы, и слишком уж легко может представить, как сам лежит там вместо Адама.  
  
Откопав Адама, Питер вскользь отмечает его безумную улыбку, а затем погружается глубже в его мысли - чтобы увериться в том, что поколение его родителей не заблуждалось лишь в одном: Адама действительно нужно держать под замком.  
  
Он помещает Адама в тюремную камеру и говорит ему, что это – замок. Он заставляет его поверить, что они спасают мир, и что сам он очень занят осуществлением планов Адама. Питер оставляет его здесь, в камере пять на пять метров – рисовать планы разрушения мира цветными карандашами на белых альбомных листах и верить в то, что он – Бог.  
  
Иногда Питер думает, что поступок Хиро был менее жесток.  
  
Питер навещает Адама время от времени, дабы удостовериться, что тот все еще надежно заперт. Обычно Адам радостно улыбается ему, вполне довольный миром в целом и Питером в частности.  
  
Но иногда Питер застает Адама съежившимся в углу – и взгляд его сфокусирован на чем-то, для Питера невидимом. Он бормочет себе под нос что-то о трупах и мечах, и о том, как он старался, старался, но не смог... Питер пытается отвлечь его, но все попытки погрузиться глубоко в его мысли заканчиваются лишь тем, что у Адама идет носом кровь. Он надежно укрыт в своем собственном мире, и Питер ничего не может сделать, чтобы вытащить его оттуда.  
  
Всякий раз Питеру кажется, что Адам так и останется таким. Он думает, что, может, Адам просто уходит все дальше и глубже - до тех пор, пока не сумеет выключить свой разум навсегда, но когда Питер возвращается в следующий раз, Адам опять улыбается и говорит о том, какой замечательный мир они построят вдвоем.  
  
Гораздо хуже бывает, когда Адам начинает сомневаться в себе, и тогда он назойливо заглядывает Питеру в глаза и говорит, что лучше бы ему было остаться просто пьяным проходимцем, что только тогда он был счастлив. Потом он умоляет Питера подтвердить, что все, что он сделал, было правильным.  
  
Питер через силу улыбается и говорит: «Все было к лучшему», - и начинает ненавидеть себя еще немного больше.  
  
Потом он позволяет Адаму трахать себя у серой стены камеры. Пальцы Питера оставляют следы на стене - иногда подпалины, иногда кровь. Иногда его пальцы начинают проходить сквозь стену, и он едва сдерживает смех, вырывающийся у него из горла, потому что нормальные люди могут быть втраханы в стену и только Питер может быть втрахан сквозь стену.  
  
Питеру нравится ощущение стены под своими пальцами, то, как ее частицы, потревоженные им, пытаются вернуться на свои места. Эти мысли отвлекают его от стального захвата Адама, одной рукой тот до боли сжимает его руку, а другой – его шею, словно затягивая на ней петлю веревки. Когда Адам трахает его, Питеру кажется, что его хоронят заживо.  
  
Иногда Питер задумывается, кого же он наказывает.  
  
iii.  
Питер говорит Нэйтану, что тот никогда не умрет, что Питеру было так плохо без него, и что ему нужен Нэйтан, чтобы говорить ему, что делать. Это лучше, чем любая клетка, которую Питер мог бы построить.  
  
Нэйтан называет это насилием, но в его голосе нет гнева. Кажется, он смирился с этим.  
  
Питер исповедуется ему во всех своих грехах, а Нэйтан говорит ему, что все будет хорошо. Он обнимает Питера и шепчет ему на ухо, что он в него верит. Питер заглядывает глубоко в мысли Нэйтана, чтобы понять, правду он говорит или нет, но всегда видит только преданность Нэйтана и его любовь.  
  
Иногда Питер задумывается, на самом ли деле преданность Нэйтана – настоящая, или это он сам ее внушил ему.  
  
iv.  
Иногда Питер летает над водой. Он ныряет в океан и погружается на глубину так быстро, словно падает. Ему интересно, как глубоко можно опуститься, прежде чем давление убьет его. Ему нравится, как от недостатка кислорода кружится голова, а на грудь словно давит вес всего мира. Ему нравится, что всегда есть вероятность потерять сознание и падать - все глубже и глубже, чтобы никто не смог найти его, и он никогда больше не проснулся. Он думает, что когда будет готов, то уйдет из жизни именно так - похороненным заживо и летящим одновременно.  
  
v.  
Нэйтан никогда не говорит о прошлом. Он никогда не говорит и о будущем. Он лишь говорит Питеру, что делать, и они шаг за шагом уничтожают чертову Компанию.  
  
Питер никогда не спрашивает Нэйтана о планах на будущее - когда они добьются осуществления своей цели. Питеру все равно. Он лишь хочет, чтобы Нэйтан был рядом, и обнимал его, когда приснятся кошмары. Питер постоянно видит сны о возможном будущем. Порой ему снится кричащая Кэйтлин, но чаще – Нэйтан, умирающий каждый раз как-то по-новому. Самые худшие, однако, - это сны, которые показывают лучшее будущее, где каждый, кого он любит, спокоен и счастлив - потому что, проснувшись, он понимает: несмотря на все свои способности, он не знает, как заставить это будущее сбыться.  
  
Нэйтан говорит, что все будет отлично, и Питер верит ему. Но иногда рука Нэйтана заметно дрожит, когда тот успокаивающе гладит Питера по спине, а его взгляд устремляется куда-то вдаль. Питер задумывается, а верит ли Нэйтан самому себе.  
  
Иногда Питер застает Нэйтана за разговором с Адамом. Они сидят близко друг к другу на узкой кровати и тихо шепчутся. Нэйтан не сводит с Адама пристального обеспокоенного взгляда - как будто у того есть ответы, которых Нэйтан не знает и которые так ищет.  
  
И Питер представляет себе, как летит с Адамом в космосе – относя его все ближе и ближе к Солнцу. Но он никогда не сделает этого на самом деле. Ему нужен Адам. Он держит его про запас. Он запрещает себе думать о том, почему он держит его про запас.  
  
vi.  
\- Я дал ему себя трахнуть, - Питер пытается сделать Нэйтану больно любым возможным способом.  
  
Нэйтан сидит на камне - обувь и носки аккуратно сложены рядом, брюки подвернуты. Его голые ноги кажутся худыми и хрупкими под натиском бьющихся волн. Нэйтан кажется таким маленьким на фоне океана.  
  
Питер ненавидит, когда Нэйтан кажется таким слабым. Хуже того - он кажется отстраненным и недоступным, будто находится сейчас где-то очень далеко. На нем солнечные очки и он даже не смотрит на Питера. Нэйтан сейчас совершенно чужой, и Питер не понимает, чем заслужил такое отношение к себе.  
  
Солнечные очки раздражают Питера больше всего. Когда он пытается посмотреть на Нэйтана, он видит только себя. Не задумываясь, Питер взмахивает рукой, и очки слетают с лица Нэйтана, и их уносят волны.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Нэйтан ошеломленно смотрит на него, а потом издает странный звук - нечто среднее между фырканьем и смехом.  
  
\- Какого хера с тобой творится, Питер? – требовательно спрашивает Нэйтан, хватая его за руки.  
  
\- Я просто хочу... - начинает Питер, и не знает, что еще сказать. Он хочет любви Нэйтана, его одобрения, но больше всего ему нужно его внимание, и не имеет значения, каким образом Питер получит его. Это перестало иметь значение с тех пор, как Питер пролил апельсиновый сок на конспекты Нэйтана, чтобы тот обратил на него внимание.  
  
\- Я знаю, - шепчет Нэйтан, и ослабляет свой захват, притягивает его к себе и обнимает. Питер расслабляется и задумывается, почувствует ли он океанскую соль на губах, если коснется ими шеи Нэйтана.  
  
\- Прости меня, - говорит Питер. Он не знает точно, за что извиняется, хотя точнее, он просит прощения за столь многое, что просто не знает с чего начать.  
  
\- Мне нравились эти очки, - говорит Нэйтан прямо в ухо Питеру. Питеру кажется даже, что он чувствует легкое прикосновения языка Нэйтана к мочке своего уха.  
  
\- Это большой океан, - задумчиво говорит Нэйтан.  
  
\- Я могу найти их, или я могу вернуться назад во времени, или я могу…  
  
\- Питер, - обрывает его Нэйтан, одной рукой хватая Питера за руку, а другой крепко прижимая его к себе за шею. – Ты не можешь исправить все!  
  
\- Но я могу! Я могу сделать все что угодно, - возражает ему Питер.  
  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Нэйтан грустно, смягчая свой захват и лаская шею Питера. - В этом-то и проблема.  
  
vii.  
Этой ночью Нэйтан приходит к Питеру. Он опять был у океана. Питер чувствует запах соли в его волосах, когда обнимает его.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты показал мне, что делал с тобой Адам, - требует Нэйтан.  
  
\- Что? - спрашивает Питер, смутившись.  
  
Нэйтан придвигается ближе к нему и берет его лицо в свои ладони.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.  
  
\- Почему? - удивляется Питер. Он научился относиться с подозрением к вещам, которые слишком уж хороши, чтобы оказаться правдой.  
  
\- Потому что я не знаю, что мне делать, я не знаю, как помочь тебе, но я могу дать тебе это. Я хочу дать тебе это, - объясняет Нэйтан и целует Питера.  
  
Губы Нэйтана холодные и соленые, и Питер сначала слизывает соль, а потом проникает языком внутрь. Он концентрируется, и они оказываются в квартире Питера в Нью-Йорке. Кажется, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как Питер был здесь в последний раз, но это единственно правильное место для того, что должно случиться.  
  
Питер толкает Нэйтана к стене и смеется, когда тот чихает от пыли, которую они подняли в этой заброшенной квартире.  
  
Нэйтан пытается отстраниться от стены, но Питер быстрым движением отталкивает его, и падает перед ним на колени.  
  
\- Это то, что Адам делал с тобой? – спрашивает Нэйтан, глядя на Питера сверху вниз.  
  
\- Нет, это то, что я хочу сделать с тобой, - говорит Питер, расстегивает его брюки и стягивает их вниз вместе с трусами.  
  
Пальцы Нэйтана погружаются в волосы Питера, и сильно сжимают их. В какой-то миг Питеру кажется, что Нэйтан хочет его остановить, но потом Нэйтан все еще сжимая его волосы, притягивает его ближе и Питер успокаивается.  
  
Питер позволяет Нэйтану управлять собой, позволяет Нэйтану трахать себя в рот так сильно, как тот хочет. Единственный раз он останавливает Нэйтана, когда тот пытается отодвинуться. Ему нравится, что Нэйтан не может решить – грубо сжать его волосы в кулаке или нежно ласкать его. Ему нравится, как его пальцы оставляют следы на бедрах Нэйтана, как Нэйтан стонет и шепчет его имя - снова и снова, словно молитву. И ему нравится, как Нэйтан кричит, до боли сжимая волосы Питера, когда кончает ему в рот.  
  
Впервые все, что он чувствует, осязает, обоняет, видит и слышит – это Нэйтан. Центр всей вселенной Питера – Нэйтан, и он хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно.  
  
Нэйтан поднимает его с колен и притягивает к себе, и Питер отчаянно целует его, пока Нэйтан пытается стянуть с него рубашку и расстегнуть его брюки. Он кончает в руку Нэйтану, когда тот просит его расслабиться.  
  
Они просто стоят обнявшись пару минут, и Питер наслаждается близостью с Нэйтаном и биением его сердца. Но потом вспоминает, с чего все началось, и отрывается от него.  
  
\- Адам трахает меня у стены своей камеры, - произносит Питер сухо и монотонно, словно отвечает урок истории. – Иногда он трахает меня так сильно, что я чуть не проваливаюсь сквозь стену.  
  
\- Это то, чего ты хочешь? Это то, чего ты хочешь от меня? - спрашивает Нэйтан.  
  
\- Я просто не хочу больше никого терять, – объясняет Питер.  
  
\- Я не оставлю тебя, Питер, я обещаю, - твердо говорит Нэйтан, и нежно гладит его по щеке.  
  
В ту ночь они засыпают в старой кровати Питера. Впервые за долгое время он спит мирно и без сновидений - пока не просыпается посреди ночи, оттого что Нэйтан беспокойно ворочается во сне. Питер предпочитает не замечать, что Нэйтан словно пытается выбраться из невидимой клетки.  
  
\- Нэйтан, - шепчет Питер и трясет брата за плечо, - у тебя кошмар. Проснись!  
  
Нэйтан на мгновенье просыпается, притягивает к себе Питера и снова засыпает.  
  
Питер улыбается и медленно погружается в сон, думая о клетках. О том, что можно удержать и сберечь в них абсолютно все. Главное - найти правильную.  
  



End file.
